Chapter 1: Una nueva región y una nueva aventura
by PokeCronicas
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, desde ya voy aclarando que ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, desde ya voy aclarando que ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aclaración: Esta historia se desarrolla luego de que Ash acabara la liga Hoenn (incluyendo la batalla de la frontera) (se que en el Anime, luego de que Ash acaba su viaje por una región deja todos sus pokemon de esta con el profesor Oak) pero en mi historia, Ash llevará algunos de sus pokemon en su nuevo viaje. En Sinnoh, capturará pokemons que en el anime no capturó (estos pokemons son algunos que me gustan a mi de esa región)

Sin mas preámbulo vamos a la historia. 

Capítulo 1: Una nueva región y una nueva aventura. 

Nuestra historia comienza en Pueblo Paleta, luego de que Ash regresara de su viaje por Hoenn (ya pasó una semana desde que regresó), este se encontraba durmiendo ya que era muy temprano aún. (Para el, ya que para Delia ya era hora de que se levantara).

—Hijo despierta, ya es hora de levantarse— Dijo delia mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Al no recibir respuesta de su hijo, Delia decide entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar, ve a Ash profundamente dormido, y recordó que la noche anterior este se encontraba muy cansado por haber ayudado al profesor Oak y Tracey a ampliar el laboratorio, así que decidió dejar que descanse un rato más. (Aclaración, en este momento eran las 8:30 a.m.)

Pasada 1 hora desde que intento despertar a su hijo, sin éxito, Delia afirmo que ya era hora de que este se levantara.

—Ash, hijo despierta— dijo Delia gritando en un tono de voz no muy alto mientras golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta de Ash, Delia otra vez decide entrar a la habitación decidida a despertarlo.

—Ash, hijo despierta, ya es hora de levantarse— Decía Delia, con una mano en el hombro de su hijo y moviéndolo suavemente de un lado a otro.

Al no recibir respuesta, Delia comienza a "sacudirlo" un poco mas fuerte.

Ash comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y al ver a su madre sentada en su cama mirándolo fijamente, sonríe levemente y dice —Buenos días mamá ¿que hora es?—

—Buenos días hijo, al fin despiertas. Ya son las 10:00 a.m., llevo 30 minutos intentando despertarte— Contesta Delia sonriéndole a su hijo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las 10:00 a.m.?! Demonios, ya solo me quedan 15 minutos— Dijo Ash, mientras se levantaba muy apresurado

Delia se sorprende ante tal respuesta de su hijo y le dice — ¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Para que cosa te quedan solo 15 minutos? —

Es que, ayer por la noche, el profesor Oak, me pidio que a las 10:15 fuera a su casa, aun no se porque, pero debo ir— dijo Ash preocupado por la hora.

Delia solo lo miraba sorprendida —Menos mal que hice tu desayuno antes de venir a despertarte, hijo, cámbiate y baja a desayunar— le dice delia para luego sonreírle y bajar a la cocina para que su hijo se cambie tranquilo.

Ash se cambió, bajo las escaleras y desayunó tan rápido como pudo , luego de esto Ash salio de su casa y se dirigió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían a la casa del profesor.

Cuando llego a la casa de quien lo había citado la noche anterior, Ash toco el timbre y espero que alguien atendiera su llamada.

—Buenos días muchacho, gracias por venir— Saludo el profesor Oak a Ash.

—Buenos días, profesor, no tiene por que agradecer, solo… Dígame, ¿por qué me pidió que viniera hoy nuevamente? — Contestó Ash un poco curioso.

—Pasa Ash, adentro te explicare por que te cite hoy nuevamente— Dijo Oak.

—De acuerdo, entremos— Dijo Ash aun curioso por el motivo de la citación del profesor.

Una vez dentro, el profesor le ofreció una taza de té a Ash mientras el bebía una taza de café. Ya una vez sentados uno junto al otro, en un sofá de dos cuerpos junto a una mesa ratona, el profesor se dispuso a comentarle a Ash el motivo por el cual le pidió que regresara.

—Verás Ash, ayer por la noche te pedí que regresaras, por que mi nieto, Gary, me llamo para contarme que en Sinnoh hay pokemons asombrosos, y muy fuertes, y yo no dude en comentarte, pensando que quizá te interesaría viajar allí muchacho— dijo el profesor para luego beber un sorbo de café.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial profesor!, mañana mismo viajare hacia allá— Dijo Ash completamente emocionado, para luego beber un sorbo de té.

—Sabia que te gustaría la noticia muchacho, en ese caso, permíteme tu pokedex para actualizarla con los datos de los pokemon de esa región, y ya que estamos, dame tus pokemon, ya que siempre que viajas a una nueva región dejas a los que ya tienes aquí, ¿cierto? — dijo el profesor para luego beber otro sorbo de café

—De acuerdo profesor, aquí tiene— dijo Ash pasándole la pokedex —En cuanto, a lo de los pokemon, ¿me permite estar con ellos hasta mañana? Mañana antes de irme se los doy— preguntó Ash, bebiendo luego un sorbo de su té.

—Por supuesto que si muchacho, me emociona mucho saber el lazo que formaste con tus pokemon de la región Hoenn en tan poco tiempo— Dijo el profesor, sonriendo, y bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de café que quedaba en su taza.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias profesor! — Dijo ash muy contento ante la respuesta del profesor y también bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de té que quedaba en su taza.

—No hay porque agradecer muchacho, como ya te dije, me conmueve y emociona la capacidad que tienes para crear un lazo de amistad tan fuerte con tus pokemon tan rápido— Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. —De acuerdo Ash, espérame aquí un momento, iré a actualizar tu pokedex— Agrego el profesor para luego retirarse hacia el laboratorio.

—Demonios… No se que hacer, se que siempre que viajo a una nueva región voy solo con Pikachu, pero… esta vez, por alguna razón quiero llevar a algunos de mis otros pokemon— Pensaba Ash mientras el profesor actualizaba su pokedex —Creo… creo que le diré al profesor si los puedo dejar aquí hasta mañana junto con mi pokedex y mañana vendré a recogerlo y veo a cual llevo además de Pikachu— Seguía pensando Ash sin darse cuenta que el profesor ya había regresado.

—Ash, muchacho, lamento informarte que tu pokedex no estará listo hasta mañana— dijo el profesor algo decepcionado

—No hay problema profesor— dijo Ash sonriendo —Profesor, estuve pensando y… ¿Podría dejarle mis pokemon de la región Hoenn aquí? Así mañana cuando vengo por mi pokedex me despido de todos juntos, y decido a quien llevare conmigo— Pregunto Ash un poco nervioso.

—Claro que si muchacho, estas pensando en llevarte otros pokemon además de Pikachu, ¿cierto? — Dijo el profesor mirando a Ash

—Así es profesor, pero a un no se a cual llevar conmigo, por eso es que necesito pensarlo bien, en fin, ya me retiro a mi casa, profesor— Respondió el chico un poco pensativo.

—De acuerdo, Ash, sabes que no hay ningún tipo de problema, hasta mañana, muchacho — Respondió el profesor, sorprendido, ante la decisión de Ash de llevar otros pokemon además de Pikachu, luego este, se dio cuenta del porque de esta decisión —Oye muchacho, esa decisión que tomaste, ¿Es porque te comente que hay pokemon fuertes en la región Sinnoh, cierto? — Le pregunto el profesor sin dudarlo

—Así es, profesor, no quiero exigirle mucho a Pikachu haciéndolo pelear con pokemon mucho más fuertes — dicho esto, Ash saludo al profesor y le entrego sus pokemon de la región Hoenn, luego, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y se retiró

—Este muchacho… Es increíble el amor que tiene para-con sus pokemon y la amistad que formo con ellos — pensaba el profesor sonriendo y sorprendido ante la respuesta de Ash

Luego de que Ash le entregara sus pokemon al profesor Oak, se dirigió al invernadero (o lo que sea que tenga detrás del laboratorio xD) y libero a los pokemon que le había entregado Ash. Al verlos se sorprendió al ver lo fuertes que se veían a simple vista, por otra parte, los pokemon de Ash, al no conocer al profesor, lo miraban muy serios. Hasta que este los saludo y les dijo —Calma muchachos, soy el profesor Oak, soy quién enseño a Ash sobre el mundo pokemon y quien le entrego su primer pokemon, como podrán ver, a lo largo de este gran espacio, se encuentran los demás pokemon de Ash de otras regiones — Dicho esto, el profesor se sentó a admirar a los pokemon de Ash provenientes de Hoenn.

Ahora nos vamos con Ash, quién se encontraba muy pensativo sentado en el comedor de su casa junto a su madre. La cual lo miraba preocupada, ya que no sabia porque su hijo se encontraba tan pensativo.

¿Ash? ¿Qué te sucede hijo? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? — Pregunto Delia a su hijo con un poco de preocupación

Ash saliendo de su pensamiento por un momento le responde a su madre — ¿Qué? Oh lo siento mamá, sucede que el profesor me habló acerca de una nueva región para explorar, y me dijo que allí hay pokemon muy fuertes, y estaba pensando en llevar conmigo algún otro pokemon además de Pikachu, para no exigirle y forzarlo tanto — Dicho esto Ash se puso a pensar nuevamente y subió a su habitación.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Ash se dirigió a su habitación para pensar mas tranquilo, ya era hora de cenar.

Delia se dirige a la habitación de su hijo, golpea la puerta suavemente y le dice a su hijo —Ash, cariño, la cena esta lista — Luego de avisarle a su hijo sobre la comida se quedó esperando una respuesta de su hijo, en silencio.

Ash saliendo de su pensamiento le responde —Ya voy mamá— dicho esto Ash se levanta de su cama, abre la puerta de su habitación y se encuentra con su madre esperándolo afuera sonriendo, al verla con esa sonrisa, Ash le pregunta a su madre extrañado —Mamá, ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa que llevas en tu rostro? —

—No, es por nada hijo, es solo… Que me alegra mucho saber que quieras tanto a tus pokemon y te preocupes tanto por ellos, solo eso — Dicho esto, Delia le sugirió a Ash

bajar ya que si no lo hacían, la cena se enfriaría.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Ash y su madre se sentaron en el comedor a mirar televisión, y encontraron un excelente documental que hablaba sobre Aerodactyl, Armaldo y Kabutops, una vez que este se acabó se fueron a dormir.

Nos encontramos con Ash, sentado en su cama, otra vez pensando en que pokemon llevar a Sinnoh.

En una voz muy baja Ash afirmo —Ya lo tengo, mañana mismo le haré saber mi decisión al profesor — dicho esto Ash termino de quitarse su ropa habitual y su puso su pijama y se acostó para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ash se despertó a las 9:00 a.m. desayuno con su madre, y se dirigió a la casa del profesor Oak para pedirle su pokedex y hacerle saber su decisión.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, el profesor lo atendió y entraron.

—Bien Ash, ¿Vienes por tu pokedex? — Preguntó el profesor para luego beber el último sorbo de café que quedaba en la taza en la que estaba bebiendo.

—Si profesor, y también para hacerle saber que pokemon llevare conmigo además de Pikachu, claro — Dijo Ash, muy decidido

Pikachu, sorprendido, ya que no sabia que Ash llevaría a otro de sus amigos pokemon con el quedó con la boca y ojos muy abiertos — ¿Pika piiiika? pikachiuuu (¿En serio llevaras a otro de mis amigos? ¡Genial así no tengo que encargarme de todo yo solo! —

Dijo Pikachu muy feliz para luego saltar del hombro de Ash y empezar a correr por todo el salón donde se encontraban Ash y el profesor.

—Pikachu, cálmate, por favor — Dijo Ash sorprendido ante la acción de Pikachu

—Bien Ash, entonces dime ¿Qué otros pokemon llevaras contigo? — pregunto el profesor para luego esperar la respuesta de nuestro joven amigo.

—Verá profesor, luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo, he decidido llevar a Sceptile y Swellow conmigo, ya que tienen una personalidad competitiva y nunca se rinden sin dar pelea — Respondió Ash. Muy seguro y decidido de su elección.

—De acuerdo, muchacho, muy buena elección y muy buen motivo para elegirlos, ellos están afuera en el campo con el resto de tus pokemon — Respondió el profesor al muchacho.

—Esta bien, profesor, iré a buscarlos ¿Podría darme sus pokebolas por favor? — Pregunto Ash.

—Claro muchacho, aquí tienes, y aquí esta tu pokedex también — Dijo el profesor entregando a nuestro joven héroe los objetos.

—Gracias profesor — dijo Ash para luego salir al invernadero buscando a los pokemon de su elección. — ¡Sceptile! ¡Swellow! ¡¿Dónde están?! — gritaba Ash buscando a sus pokemon.

Sceptile y Swellow que se encontraban sentado a los pies de un árbol y en una rama del mismo descansando respectivamente, al escuchar a su amigo se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al lugar del cual provenía la voz .

Sceeptilee ¿Scep? (Aquí estoy, Ash, ¿Qué sucede?) Pregunto Sceptile llegando frente a su entrenador y amigo.

Swellow Swe ¿Sweelloow? (Aquí estoy yo Ash, ¿Que pasa?) Pregunto Swellow llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su entrenador

—Hola amigos, díganme, ¿Les gustaría viajar conmigo a la región Sinnoh? — Pregunto Ash mirando a sus queridos pokemon

— ¿Sceep? Sceptile Scep Sceeeptile (¿De veras? Por supuesto que si Ash, me encantaría) — Respondió Sceptile con una sonrisa y asintiendo con su cabeza para que su entrenador comprendiera que dijo que si.

— ¿Swellooow? Swellow Swe Swellow (¿Lo dices enserio? Claro que si Ash, me encantaría seguir viajando contigo) Respondió Swellow también con una sonrisa y asintiendo con su cabeza para que su entrenador comprendiera que dijo que si.

— ¿Lo dicen en serio amigos? ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! — Dijo Ash muy feliz abrazando a sus pokemon —En ese caso, regresen — dijo Ash sacando las pokebolas de ambos, de las cuales sale un rayo de color rojo que envuelve a Sceptile y a Swellow para luego introducirlos en dentro.

Luego de que sus pokemon le dijeran a Ash que si querían viajar con él a la región Sinnoh, y regresarlos a sus pokebolas... Ash regresó a su casa para informarle que ya estaba listo para viajar.

Al llegar a su casa, Ash vio que su Madre no se encontraba ni en la cocina ni en el comedor, entonces comenzó a buscarla.

—Mama ¡¿Donde estas?!— Preguntó Ash, algo preocupado

— ¡Aquí hijo! ¡En mi habitación! ¡Pero no vengas, estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti! — Contesto Delia, quién estaba haciendo un nuevo traje para que Ash usara en Sinnoh.

¡De acuerdo mamá, en ese caso, estaré aquí viendo televisión! — Contesto Ash para luego sentarse en el comedor y enciendo la TV.

Luego de un rato, Delia baja con el nuevo traje de Ash dentro de una bolsa y se la entrega a Ash con una sonrisa, y deseando que a este le guste su regalo.

Ash abre la bolsa y saca el traje de ella, el cual le gusto mucho —Esta genial mamá, gracias— Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa, —Me lo pondré ahora mismo— Agregó, para luego subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Aclaración: El traje que usará Ash en Sinnoh en mi historia es una Mezcla de dos que usa Ash en el anime.

El nuevo traje de Ash consistía en: un chaleco azul hasta el pecho constituido por semicírculos separados por líneas negras, luego de dicha parte azul, el chaleco continua en color blanco, con detalles azules y un cierre color amarillo.

También había un jean color azul y unas zapatillas color rojo y negro.

Muy emocionado por su nuevo traje, Ash se lo puso y bajo al comedor.

Delia vio a su hijo con la nueva ropa que ella le hizo y se puso muy feliz —Cielos hijo, te queda hermoso— Dijo la mujer para luego abrazar a su hijo.

Después de esto Ash fue al puerto y se dirigió a la boletería para comprar un boleto para el ferry a Sinnoh.

—Buenas tardes ¿Me daría un boleto de ferry a Sinnoh? — preguntó el joven

—Por supuesto, aquí tienes, el barco parte a las en 15 minutos, se encuentra en el muelle numero 10— respondió la muchacha encargada de la boletería.

¡¿Qué, en 15 minutos?! De acuerdo, gracias— preguntó Ash un poco sorprendido ante el poco tiempo que tenía para llegar para luego salir corriendo hacia el muelle Nº 10.

Luego de 10 minutos corriendo, Ash llego al muelle, entrego el boleto, abordo el ferry y se dirigió a su camarote.

El barco zarpó y nuestro héroe ya se encontraba en viaje, muy emocionado de que pronto estaría en aquella nueva región.

De pronto, una voz comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del barco —Queridos pasajeros, queremos informarles que en unos momentos realizaremos una parada en la isla Altomare, en la cual estaremos un día, para que puedan explorar dicha isla—

Al escuchar esto Ash pensó por un momento —Altomare, hace mucho tiempo no visitaba ese lugar, me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán Bianca, Lorenzo y Latias? — Dicho esto Ash salió de su camarote para ver cuanto faltaba para llegar a Altomare. Al no poder ver la isla, Ash le pregunto a un marinero que pasaba por ahí — Disculpe, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Altomare? —

—Verás, estamos a 90 minutos de la isla, pero no se puede ver por que hay algo de neblina— Le respondió el marinero mirándolo fijamente.

—Ah, ya veo, gracias— Respondió Ash para luego volver a entrar a su Camarote.

Continuara….

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo… Espero les guste, saludos. De más esta decir que espero comentarios y criticas (tanto buenas y malas) para mejorar mi fic.


End file.
